


You're The Only One

by buzzedbee20



Series: Wildheart Drabble and Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, more like contemplation, not Angst per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Remington waxes sentimental about Miss Holt.
Series: Wildheart Drabble and Ficlet Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/486473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Should I say what songs they are? Anyway, this one is inspired by Face The Sun from the Wildheart album. (All of these are from the album!)

He couldn’t deny it. A pretty face, lax security. All of these things he ignored as he passed them by. He couldn’t call it an aberration any longer. All of his encounters with old friends made it evidently clear. He wasn’t the man he’d once been. 

Any unlawful act was far from his mind, if only to keep his mind from wandering down any path that didn’t have Laura Holt at the end of it. He might as well admit it. He was domesticated. 

It wasn’t anything he'd planned. After all, he had been entirely ready to leave Remington Steele, and Laura Holt, by extension, behind. 

But now, case after case had kept him around. The chance to see how Laura’s mind worked, and to be Remington Steele for her felt better to his mind than any ill-gotten gains ever could. 

No matter what things came about, he was there. Murphy and Bernice leaving, the explosion of Laura’s house. Even meeting Laura’s family, Steele was there through it all. 

By the time the two of them found themselves side by side in a coffin, every word he spoke to Laura was true. Maybe they would only be co-workers for the foreseeable future, but he wasn’t lying when he said the reality of what he had with Laura was keeping him around. 

Waking up each morning, knowing he would be joining her in uncovering yet another mystery, perhaps planning a heist, got his blood racing faster than he’d like to admit.

If he could, he would make a grand gesture to her. He would commit fully, let her know exactly what he wanted from her and how he wanted it. 

But he was afraid. More afraid than Laura would be at his confession. His fear was of her rejection; not only of their partnership at work, but of their friendship altogether. He couldn’t abide that. 

If that were to happen, he imagines he’d leave straight away; steal something expensive in a sloppy fashion. Leave the right sort of clues for her to trace back to him. Have her be the one to put him in jail.

A life without being able to see Laura wouldn’t be one worth living. He’d rather her lock him away than rebuff his advances. 

Which left him exactly where he was. Unable to move forward, but absolutely refusing to go back. 

He would keep up the status quo for now, and continue to plan for the undetermined future.


End file.
